vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116852-secondary-stats-becoming-much-more-important-in-drop-34
Content ---- ---- ---- If I am reading this correctly, these would be your primary stats. | |} ---- I'd go so far as to say the devs won't know themselves until the test realms go live. Around the time I stopped playing SW:TOR the stat developer was still insisting that Alacrity was useful to everybody now even though that was patently false. | |} ---- ---- ---- What they actually meant by that was that they wanted raw AP and SP to be less valuable in comparison to the stats that give AP and SP, so items like Berserker Aegis and +AP runes would be less powerful, but stacking AP and SP (via Finesse/Brutality/Moxie/Tech) above everything else would still be the way to go. If they're cooking up anything else besides that, nobody's seen it and they've never suggested it's coming. | |} ---- I remember this as well, and I think it is needed. AP and SP *should* matter - but not at the expense of everything else. Diversity in gear and builds should be encouraged and even necessary in the game. There should be situations/builds where you might actually want to stack critical/strikethrough/deflect instead of just going all out AP/SP. Itemization discussions should move away from "Best in Slot" to "Best in Slot for Build X". The cost of not doing this, and making AP/SP the sacred cow of itemization, is not only ending up with a lot of useless items in the game - it also means that in order to provide a challenge to well-geared players, top-end content has to be tuned for characters with a very high AP/SP level. This effectively shuts out anyone who's not in Really Good Gear because they will be accepting a large handicap on their ability to complete that content. It leads to mudflation scenarios where as new content (and better gear) is added to the game, the bar gets higher and higher and higher, and so the next set of new content has to be even tougher to continue to be a challenge. On the other hand, if the value of AP and SP is more proportional with the value of secondary combat statistics, this allows content developers to set up unique situations that require players to use thought, rather than just numbers, in order to win. For example, imagine an enemy that only takes damage from critical hits, or one with low hitpoints but a high deflect rating, such that a lot of strikethrough is needed in the fight. In this scenario, smart players will optimize their gear towards versatility, and be forced to make tradeoffs when they want to emphasize one stat or another. Not only would that add diversity to the game itself and require players to pursue different strategies in order to win, it also makes for a lot more freedom within the system to do unique and interesting things. In my mind, that's good for the game in the long run. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I certainly agree with you that builds should have different stat weights/targets, but that would also require multiple builds being comparable, which is not the case for most classes. This would make the gearing process more interesting and allow people of the same class to value certain items differently. But, I would not want bosses that had different properties like you describe as I would rather not need multiple sets for a single role, especially with a lack of equipment management and the fact that RNG is already so rampant on gear makes it harder to build. Further, if different builds had different stat focus (e.g. crit vs. strikethrough), then those builds would not be balanced in fights when those properties are emphasized (e.g. the crit build would outshine all others on the boss that can only be crit). Also, I would rather have them focus on creating gear and gear progression that works, before trying to diversify. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----